there's just you and me
by tatty ted
Summary: five drabbles based on the friendship/make believe relationship between Sylvie and Imogen. - —Sylvie/Imogen.
1. DRABBLE I

ϟ

* * *

**there's just you and me**  
_a lie I didn't have to tell._

* * *

She's got skinny wrists and scars and bruises and tears.  
She's scarred and broken and damaged and insane.  
Inside she's lost (like a little girl lost)  
She's got chipped nails, messy hair and chapped lips.  
She's screwed inside, damaged goods, completely different after her breakdown.  
Sleep deprived, tired eyes, pretty patterns upon her arms.  
She cries at night for her mind is haunted,  
Replying things she'd rather forget existed.  
Screaming, screaming, screaming,  
(realising nobody can hear)  
Alone with her ghosts for company, (and an overactive mind)

* * *

**jottings **/ just something that I discovered on my computer and thought I'd post. if you like it enough to favourite or alert, please leave a review:3


	2. DRABBLE II

ϟ

* * *

**DRABBLE TWO**.

* * *

She meets her again, Sylvie after all these years.  
Her eyes are like hers, the colour faded, the sparkle lost.  
She's got bruises and scars and pretty patterns upon her arms.  
She's lost and screwed and different too, (like you Imogen)  
Her appearance is a little different though.  
Her lips aren't chapped.  
Her nails aren't chipped.  
Her hairs perfectly curled.  
(but appearances are deceptive)  
Because on the outside she's attractive, strong and beautiful.  
But on the inside, (and that's what counts)  
she's broken and lost and she's afraid of the dark.  
She sleeps with a nightlight, afraid of the shadows on the wall.

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	3. DRABBLE III

ϟ

* * *

**DRAB****BLE THREE**.

* * *

She likes the rain and its coldness, the way it soaks her clothes and freezes her.  
She likes the thunder and the lightening, remembering the silly little stories she was told when she was younger.  
She likes the flash of lightening, the way its beauty terrorises everybody around it.

She likes sitting in the park with a gin and tonic, a Marlboro cigarette, her dress stuck to her skin.  
She remembers being warned that alcohol, or cigarettes, or sitting in the rain in next to nothing isn't the answer.  
The answer to what she wonders, she isn't trying to answer anything.  
She's pretty (clued up, lost, intelligent?) minding her own business alone in the park;  
because she likes this sort of weather and the distraction it provides from being Imogen's paid companion.

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	4. DRABBLE IV

ϟ

* * *

**DRABBLE FOUR**.

* * *

"Imogen?" she whispers her voice laced with worry.  
Another night, another dream, another reason for Imogen not to sleep.

She's sat on the edge of the bed, nibbling her lower lip, staring at the blank wall.  
Sylvie wraps her arms around her, bites gently on her shoulder and whispers; "Baby listen to me, he can't hurt us."  
She takes her skinny little wrist, pulls her back to bed and wraps her arms around her for comfort.  
But even Sylvie knows her whispers can't really protect Imogen because Uncle Matthews still trapped inside the young girl's mind.

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	5. DRABBLE V

ϟ

* * *

**DRABBLE FIVE**.

* * *

"You do it like this," she whispers as she pushes her onto the bed.  
She straddles her, runs her fingers along her protruding collarbones and kisses her chapped lips hard.  
Sylvie's fifteen and she's drunk, smells sweet like strawberries (which will be the cider!)  
Imogen's fourteen, a good girl at heart, just the girl who follows Sylvie because she thinks she's amazing.

She pulls her closer, their tongues fighting for one another, fingers entwined.  
Imogen pulls back afraid of what the bible says, (homosexuality is a sin) and Sylvie knows what she's thinking because she fears it too (hell and the devil)  
but then she thinks fuck it, pulls on Imogen's lower lip and slips her hand in her jeans.  
Imogen groans, moves her hips whilst Sylvie giggles and whispers in her ear; "I love you Imo, I really fucking do."

* * *

**jottings** / five short drabbles based on the friendship/relationship between Sylvie and Imogen from the Inspector Morse episode, the infernal serpent.


End file.
